The present invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, especially motor vehicles, comprising a support member extending outwardly from the vehicle and a mirror housing in which a mirror support is provided whereby the mirror housing is pivotable relative to the support member from a position.
An exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind is known from Swiss patent 550 082 wherein the support member is in the form of a pivot arm that at its free end carries the mirror housing. The support member or pivot arm is comprised of a plurality of parts and operates in a telescopic manner. In the telescopically folded state the mirror housing is still pivotable relative to the support member. This exterior rearview mirror fulfills the requirements of the so-called pendulum impact test according to European Community regulations for exterior rearview mirrors, however, it is constructively very complicated and thus very expensive to manufacture.
Another exterior rearview mirror is known from German Patent 39 39 807 in which the support member is completely integrated into the interior of the motor vehicle and into which the mirror housing can be retracted with a drive motor when the spatial circumstances require this action. The mirror housing however is not pivotable relative to the support member when the mirror housing encounters an obstacle.
The sidewall of the mirror housing can be comprised of two plates that are coupled with one another and which allow a folding of one part of the mirror housing upon impact. This exterior rearview mirror does not fulfill the corresponding European Community testing requirements for exterior rearview mirrors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that it fulfills the test requirements of the so-called pendulum impact test according to European Community testing requirements, which however is a constructively simple design and can be manufactured inexpensively.